Various apparatuses and methods are known in the art that communicate inputs from a user to an electronic device when the user is engaged in other activities, such as driving, cycling and riding a motorcycle. These apparatuses, commonly called hands-free headsets, can be mounted on a user's ear, enabling the user to simultaneously communicate with the electronic device and perform other activities. These headsets can be wired to the electronic device or communicate wirelessly using a link such as Bluetooth.